Mild hypertension, i.e. a diastolic blood pressure between 90-104 mm Hg, emerges as a very common condition in the adult population of the affluent societies. Seventy per cent of the hypertensive population can be classified as belonging to this group. The condition of mild hypertension is considered by most groups to be associated with a higher risk of cardiovascular complications and to deserve active therapeutical intervention. As the pharmacological treatment is reported to be associated with the development of hyperlipemia and hyperglycemia, all efforts to find non-pharmacological means for the treatment of these conditions deserve close attention and critical clinical assessment of their availability.
The decrease in body weight, the lowering of sodium intake and high intake of dietary fibers have been proved to ameliorate increased blood pressure. In cases of weight reduction and the application of dietary fibers, the degree of blood pressure lowering has been comparable to that induced by pharmacological treatment with beta-blockers.
The available clinical experience suggests that the compliance with the diet required for the maintenance of the treatment effects is rather poor. The possible blood pressure-lowering effect of an increased intake of polyunsaturated fatty acids, high potassium, and magnesium despite overmentioned encouraging reports, still requires better verification.